elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagoth Ur (Morrowind)
Dagoth Ur is a Dwemer ruin found at the center of Red Mountain region in . It contains the Akulakhan and the Heart of Lorkhan, and serves as the location for the end of the main questline. Description The ruin, consisting of six sublocations, is the headquarters of the Sixth House and is named after its leader, Dagoth Ur. It is located around the main vent of the Red Mountain volcano, in Vvardenfell and due north of Ghostgate. It is the final destination of the final quest the Nerevarine must undertake during the main questline. With the exception of the Inner Tower, all of the sublocations form a linear path: the Outer Facility leads to the Inner Facility, the Inner Facility leads to the Lower Facility and so on. The entrance is blocked by a round stone shield, which only opens once the crank on a pipe that just south of the doorway is activated. In addition to the residents and various loot containers, there are lootable dead bodies in the Outer and Inner Facilities. Sublocations Outer Facility This section is the citadel's entrance, it leads to the Inner Facility. There are only five enemies, which are three leveled ash creatures and two ash ghouls, named Dagoth Ienas and Dagoth Vaner. Inner Facility The Inner Facility has doors to the Inner Tower and the Lower Facility and the facility itself is a long intertwining corridor with two rooms. Dagoth Drals and Dagoth Rather can be found here, along with a greater bonewalker. Inner Tower A small domed room, where Dagoth Irvyn is located. During a Tribunal Temple quest, "Crosier of St. Llothis the Pious," the body of Voruse Bethrimo, who has the Crosier of St. Llothis, can be found here. On Voruse's body is a complete set of glass armor. Lower Facility This area leads to the Facility Cavern and has a simple layout of three small rooms, one after the other. The ash vampires Dagoth Muthes and Dagoth Gilvoth can be found here. Gilvoth possesses the Blood Ring which can be looted from his body. Facility Cavern This cavern is where the first encounter with Dagoth Ur happens during the main quest. The Heart Ring can be found on the floor, lying next to the entrance to Akulakhan's Chamber, but it is hidden behind a boulder that only opens once Dagoth Ur is defeated and Azura's Spirit listened to. Akulakhan's Chamber This is a very large cavern with several levels, accessible by ledges that go around the area. Its lowest section is entirely flooded by lava. In the center of the cavern stands a giant unfinished humanoid golem, called Akulakhan, the second Numidium. The Heart of Lorkhan is attached to its empty stomach. This is where the Nerevarine encounters Dagoth Ur for the second and final time. Quests The Citadels of the Sixth House Travel to the facility on confront Dagoth Ur himself. Enter the heart chamber with Keening, Sunder, and Wraithguard, and strike the Heart of Lorkhan. This will destroy the Akulakhan, and end the threat of House Dagoth. Crosier of St. Llothis the Pious Retrieve the Crosier of St. Llothis beside Voruse Bethrimo's corpse at the Inner Tower. Notable items *Blood Ring *Crosier of St. Llothis *Demon Longbow *Demon Mace *Heart of Lorkhan *Heart Ring Characters *Azura's Spirit *Voruse Bethrimo Enemies *Dagoth Drals *Dagoth Gilvoth *Dagoth Irvyn *Dagoth Muthes *Dagoth Rather *Dagoth Ur *Ash Creature *Ash Ghouls Gallery Dagoth Ur Character.png|Dagoth Ur Akulakhan's Chambers (Numidium) - Morrowind.png|Akulakhan the second Numidium Dagoth Ur - Quest - Morrowind.png|Dagoth Ur with Akulakhan in the Heart Chamber Trivia *The blocked entrance mirrors that of Arkngthand, the very first Dwemer ruin encountered as part of the main quest. *The door leading to Akulakhan's Chambers has an inscription on it that when translated from the Dwemeris reads, "In loving memory, Gary Noonan, Sr."Imperial Library, "Aldmeri Alphabets". Gary Noonan was a senior artist on MorrowindLinked In for Gary Noonan, Jr. and dedicated the inscription to his father. Appearances * * * References de:Dagoth Ur (Festung) hu:Dagoth-Ur (Location) pl:Dagoth Ur (miejsce) ru:Дагот Ур (локация) Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Morrowind: Red Mountain Region Locations